Marvel vs DC
by ShadyGotham
Summary: When Loki comes to Thanos with a plan to destroy all of the worlds heroes, Thanos is more than happy to help Loki. Now a rift has been opened between two worlds and the heroes of these worlds have been pinned against each other. Will our heroes ban together to defeat Thanos and Loki? or will they destroy each other in a devastating war.
1. Part 1

**Marvel vs DC**

 **Chapter 1: The Rift**

In the dark outer reaches of space there lie a place known as The Sanctuary. This place was home to the Galaxies most powerful tyrant, Thanos. Standing before the mad tyrant was the false god, Loki. "Give me a reason not to crush you into dust." Thanos said as Loki approached him. "I can give you only one reason not to." Loki said. "Many years of studies of the dark arts have revealed to me a way to defeat the worlds so called heroes." Loki said. Thanos stared at Loki and said "I'm listening." "The job to destroy the Heroes has been in the villains hands for far too long. It's time we let the heroes destroy the heroes." Loki said with a grin. "You want to use your magic to pin the heroes of earth against each other." Thanos said. "Not quite. I found a way to open an interdimensional portal. If we do the spell right we could merge two worlds together and have the heroes of both worlds destroy each other!" Loki said. Thanos pondered the idea for a minute or two before he finally said "What would you need to do this?" "A safe place to conjure the portal and two other people who are masters of the dark arts." Loki said. "The Sanctuary is the safest place and I can see if there are any magical villains on earth who would be willing to help." Thanos said. "Perfect." Loki said. "But know this Loki, if this plan doesn't work or you are trying to play me, you will meet a slow and painful death!" Thanos said sternly.

A red blur shot through the sky heading straight for downtown Metropolis! As it got closer to the downtown area the blur could be identified as Superman. "Wonder Woman come in! Do you read me?" Superman said into his ear piece. Wonder Woman kicked a robot in the chest and it flew backwards. "Superman where are you?! Luther's robots seem to be stronger than I remember, I need help!" She said. "I'm almost there, just hang on!" Superman said. Superman looked at the streets below and saw thousands of robots flooding the streets! "Attention Justice League we have a red alert! We need all members to report to downtown Metropolis, now!" he said. The message was heard by all members of the league. The league members began to make their way to Metropolis. In an hour half of the Justice League had arrived. Batman, Hawk girl, The Flash, Martian Man Hunter, Green Lantern, Aqua Man, Green Arrow, and more were now fighting against Luther's robots. Lex Luther watched the chaos from his luxury mansion in the Caribbean's. He was hacked into the cities camera system and was enjoying the carnage while drinking an ice cold lemonade. Luther watched as the heroes desperately tried to fight off his robots but they were failing. Luther switched to a different camera and saw batman and superman taking on a hoard of robots. "Fools! They may have defeated me before but these new and improved robots will destroy them all!" Luther said to himself.

Batman threw a bat-a-rang at one of the robots. It stuck into its head and exploded, taking out itself and two other robots. "Somethings different about these robots." Batman said to Superman. "What do you mean?" Superman asked. "Well for starters they never did that." Batman said as he gestured towards a pile of dead robots. Superman looked and was astonished to see the dead robots were putting themselves back together! Soon five robots they had previously destroyed were in one piece again. "That's not good." Superman said. "There's only one way to stop them now, find their creator." Batman said. Batman clicked a button on his utility belt. "Go find Luther I'll catch up with you." Batman said. Superman shot up in the air and looked around the city. Using his super vision and x-ray vision he scanned the city. After a minute of searching there was no sight of Luther. "Batman I can't see Luther anywhere, he's not in Metropolis." Superman said into his ear piece. "Luther has five safe houses around the world, one in china, another in Alaska, one in France, one in Spain, and one last one in the Caribbean's." Batman said. "How do you know all this?" Superman asked. "I did my research." Batman responded. Without wasting another second superman shot around the world checking each location. Finally at superman's last stop he found Luther. "Batman I've located Luther. He's got a mansion out on a small island in the Caribbean's." Superman said. "I'm on my way, along with Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman." Batman said. Superman crashed through the roof of the mansion and landed in Luther's living room. "Superman I was wondering when you would arrive." Luther said. "It's over Lex, give up." Superman said. "Come now, you now that it's nowhere close to being over!" Luther said. Suddenly a huge explosion went off! Batman watched from a distance as it spread over the sea! "Superman!" he yelled. The explosion began to take on a new form. It began to spread across the Atlantic sea, dividing the world into two! The explosion took on a yellow color and looked wavy and metallic. Batman had been heading towards the island in the batwing along with Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel when a huge air ship emerged from the barrier. Batman immediately did a scan on the ship and saw it had a massive crew on board. "Batman what is that?!" Captain Marvel asked. "I don't know, but it can't be good." Batman said as he watched the entire air ship move out of the barrier.

 **Chapter 2: Heroes vs Heroes**

Tony Stark entered his lab. "Jarvis pull out the hulk buster suit." Tony said. "Already on it sir." Jarvis said. A hatch in the floor opened up and a huge suit of armor rose up out of the floor. "Sir I would hurry, Thanos has already destroyed half of downtown New York." Jarvis said. Tony got into the suit. Another hatch opened in the ceiling which led outside. Tony activated the jet boosters and took off into the sky. S.H.I.E.L.D had called in heroes across the globe to combat this threat. Spiderman, the X-men, the Fantastic 4, Daredevil, Punisher, Ghost Rider, the Avengers, Dr. Strange, and many more. Even the guardians of the galaxy where here! Iron Man landed in downtown New York. Thanos stood there with his infinity gauntlet destroy buildings and killing millions! "Thanos that's enough!" Iron Man yelled. Thanos turned towards Iron Man and said "You think that suit of armor can protect you from me?" Thanos said. Iron Man raised his hand and 10 rockets shot out of his four arm! Each rocket hit its target but did absolutely nothing. "Is that all you've got?" Thanos said. Iron Man charged Thanos but it was no use. Thanos punched Iron Man with the Infinity Gauntlet! The hulk buster armor shattered into bits of scrap metal! Tony flew backwards and hit the ground. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" someone said. Tony looked up and saw Bruce Banner. "Hahaha! You are no threat to me!" Thanos said to Bruce. Tony got up and stood behind Bruce. "You might not want to make him angry Thanos." Tony said. "I've had enough of your stupid games mortals! This is where you die!" Thanos said. He began to run at Tony and Bruce. Bruce closed his eyes tight and when he opened them they were a bright green. Suddenly Bruce's skin began to turn green. He began to grow bigger in size and his muscles were ripping through his shirt! Before Thanos knew it a huge green monster was now standing before him! "Hulk smash purple man!" Hulk yelled. Hulk punched Thanos in the jaw and he went flying into the air! Thanos landed somewhere in central park. Hulk jumped up into the air after Thanos. "Fury, I think Thanos is going to be busy for a while so we can start evacuating people out of the city." Tony said into his ear piece. "Good I'll Have the other heroes get on that." Nick Fury said. The helicarrier was now hovering over the bay and Nick Fury had his men started taking choppers into the city to pick up civilians. Tony managed to get a chopper to take him back to the helicarrier. Once there tony made his way to the bridge. "Good of you to join us Stark." Fury said. On the bridge with Nick fury was Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and War Machine. "We've got another problem." Nick said. "What's wrong now?" Tony said. "We've detected an anomaly forming over the bay." Nick said. "What is it?" Tony asked. "We don't know yet but I fear it will make itself known soon." Nick said. "The anomaly has the characteristics of dark magic." Nick said. "I fear my brother may be up to something." Thor said. Suddenly a huge explosion went off in the bay! "Hang on!" Nick shouted. A huge yellow barrier began to split the bay in half! "We're heading straight for it!" Captain America said. Nick grabbed ahold of the controls but it was too late! The helicarrier was sucked through the barrier. Once the helicarrier was on the other side, the heroes on board quickly realized they were no longer in New York. "Where are we?" Hawkeye asked. "Tony began doing a scan of their position on one of the control panels. "We're still on earth but it's different somehow." Tony said. "Oh my god!" Tony suddenly said. "What's wrong?" Nick said. Tony turned towards them and said "We're in another dimension." "No he couldn't have!" Thor said. "Who couldn't have what?" Black Widow asked. "Loki must have used the ancient forbidden spell of Asgard. It allows you to split one world into two dimensions. Our people banished it of use thousands of years ago." Thor said. "Guy's we've got company!" Falcon said. The heroes looked out the window and saw a small plane along with to people flying at them. "This world has meta humans too." Hawkeye said. "Are they heroes?" Thor asked. Suddenly one of them shot lightening from his hands, striking the helicarrier's side! "I'll take that as a no." Tony said. "Everyone get to the air strip and stop them!" Nick yelled. The heroes rushed to the air strip except for Thor. Thor swung his hammer around in the air. Suddenly he flew out the window and shot towards the plane! Thor struck the plane and he and the plane crashed on a small stretch of land below.

Batman climbed out of the batwing. "Be careful there are super powered beings on board the ship!" Batman said into his ear piece. Thor got up off the ground and looked towards Batman. "You think you can defeat me human." Thor said. "I've taken down bigger threats then you." Batman said. Thor threw his hammer at Batman! Batman duck and ran at Thor. Without warning the hammer came back and hit Batman in the back. Batman fell to the ground and the hammer returned to Thor's hand. Thor rose the hammer to slam it down on Batman but Batman managed to roll out of the way in time. Batman jumped to his feet and swung his fist at Thor. His fist collided with Thor's jaw and Thor stumbled backwards. Thor put his hand to his chin and felt blood. He looked at Batman and said "You will regret that." "I doubt it." Batman said. Meanwhile…. Back up on the helicarrier, wonder woman and captain marvel were taking on the avengers! Wonder woman struck her fist into Captain America's shield. Cap slid backwards but took no damage. "That shield can't protect you forever!" Wonder Woman shouted. "It doesn't have to." Cap said back. Suddenly he threw his shield at Wonder Woman. She rose her wrists and the shield deflected off of her wrist cuffs. As Wonder Woman dropped her arms Cap struck her in the face! Wonder Woman fell backwards onto the ground. Captain Marvel saw this and became enraged. He knew he had to help but he had the other super humans to deal with. Captain Marvel looked to the sky, storm clouds were forming. "Give it up your outnumbered!" Iron man said. Captain Marvel took a deep breath in and then shouted SHAZAM! Lighting struck the helicarrier! The heroes were struck backwards by the lighting. Captain America took cover behind a barrier as the lighting struck. As Cap got up he was grabbed by the throat! Captain Marvel proceeded to throw Cap off the helicarrier and into the Sea below. Captain Marvel picked up Wonder Woman and began to fly away from the helicarrier. "Attention justice league! A new threat has emerged from the barrier. We need to focus our attention on it." Captain Marvel said into his ear piece. "Don't worry Billy we're already on it, the robots shutdown after the explosion." Green Lantern answered.

Batman punched Thor three more times in the chest. Thor swung his hammer again and struck Batman in the stomach! Batman went flying backwards. He hit the side of the batwing and fell to the ground. Batman looked up as Thor raised his hammer up. Suddenly Thor was struck by an unrelenting force! Thor was thrown miles away from the island. Batman looked and saw Superman standing before him. "Looks like you could use a hand, mind telling me what's going on here." Superman said. "Luther's opened up some kind of portal. These super powered beings have been unleashed onto our world now." Batman explained. "Well let's give them a warm welcome then." Superman said. He then shot up into the sky towards the helicarrier. Superman kept going until he collided with the bottom of the helicarrier. Superman ripped through the helicarrier, taking out its main engine! Superman shot out the other side of the air ship and looked back as it began to fall. "Everyone get to the jets or helicopters and get off this ship!" Nick Fury said over the coms system. The avengers helped get as much people off the helicarrier as they could before it crashed into the ocean. Nick Fury sat in one of the choppers flying towards Metropolis. "All heroes we need you to enter the barrier, we are at war with a powerful enemy and it's time to show them what we've got." Nick said into his ear piece. Soon heroes began spilling out of the barrier into Metropolis. War broke out in Metropolis! Heroes fighting against heroes. After a day of fighting the city was reduced to rubble, and it wasn't going to stop there.

 **Chapter 3: The War**

3 months after the explosion…. Captain America ran out of a building along with the Winter Soldier. They jumped into an S.H.I.E.L.D SUV and drove off down the road. Behind them Nightwing and Batman exited the building. Nightwing hoped on his bike and batman jumped into the tumbler. The two then drove off after Cap and Bucky. Cap drove onto the empty high way with Batman and Nightwing close behind. "There still following us." Bucky said. "Immobilize them." Cap commanded. Bucky pulled out his M14 and used it to break the sun roof. He then climb up and poked half his body out of the sun roof. Bucky aimed his gun at Nightwing and started shooting! Nightwing swerved onto an exit ramp. Bucky focused his fire on the tumbler. The bullets bounced of the tumbler, leaving only scratch marks on the metal. Bucky suddenly noticed two super humans joining the chase. Hawk girl and Green Lantern flew in and were now also following them. "We got company!" Bucky said. "Fury we need some backup!" Cap said into his ear piece. "Don't worry the cavalry is on the way." Nick Fury responded. Hawk girl was going to strike the SUV when suddenly she heard a strange noise. She looked behind her and was surprised to see a man on a flaming motorcycle! "What the hell is that!?" Hawk girl said. Green Lantern saw it and decided to engage the creature. He flew down and landed in front of the motorcycles path. GL aimed his ring at the motorcycle and suddenly a brick wall formed in front of him! The motorcycle crashed into the wall and the rider went flying over the wall and hit the ground behind GL. The man got up and GL could see he was no man. His head was a skull and was flaming! "What are you, a demon?" GL said. "No I am the Ghost Rider." The rider said. Suddenly a flaming chain appeared in his hands. The rider whipped the chains at GL! Before GL could react he was tangled up in the chains. The chains began to heat up and GL began to feel them burning threw him! GL screamed in pain as the chains got hotter and hotter. GL began to muster out the oath "In blackest day, in darkest night. No evil shall escape my sight. For those who worship evils might. Beware my power, GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!" suddenly a burst of green energy exploded from GL! The Ghost Rider was thrown backwards by the force of the explosion! He flew off the high way and landed in an abandon parking lot. The rider got up and looked around. Behind him there was a semi-truck without its trailer. Ghost Rider walked over and hoped into the truck. Suddenly the truck burst into flames! It began to change as well. The paint became chipped and the metal underneath became rusted, the grill in the front broke open and took on the form of a mouth with sharp teeth, inside the grill there was a roaring fire that burned up through the hood, the smoke pipes spewed out black smoke and were charred, the windows shattered and the wheels caught fire. Ghost Rider drove the truck forward and down the road. He left a trail of fire behind him as he headed towards the high way.

Green Lantern rejoined Hawk girl in the chase. The Winter Soldier kept firing at the tumbler until he ran out of ammo. Batman realized this and said "Time to end this." He clicked a button in the tumbler and a missile shot from the car! It struck the S.U.V and caused it to roll four times before coming to a stop. Batman stopped the tumbler just before the S.U.V. he got out and approached the destroyed vehicle. Green Lantern and Hawk girl landed behind Batman. "Well that takes care of that." Green Lantern said. Suddenly Captain America jumped out of the car and threw his shield at Batman! Green Lantern formed a baseball bat and hit the shield away. Hawk girl flew at Cap and attempted to hit him with her mace. Suddenly the Winter Soldier jumped out of car and tackled Hawk girl to the ground! GL formed a giant hand and grabbed the Winter Soldier. Cap managed to get his shield just in time to block two bat-a-rangs that Batman threw at him. Suddenly Night Wing grabbed Cap from behind and threw him to the ground! He then shocked Cap with his escrima sticks! Cap felt a wave of pain shoot throughout his body. "It's about time you got here." Batman said. "Sorry got stuck in traffic." Night Wing joked. "We should take them to the watchtower before more arrive." Hawk girl said. Suddenly the sound of a truck horn could be heard. They all turned to see a flaming truck approaching them! "I thought you took care of him?" Hawk girl said to GL. "I guess he's tougher than I thought." GL said. Ghost Rider slammed his hand down on the horn and flames blew out of the smoke stacks. Green Lantern formed a semi-truck of his own using his ring. He then sent it towards Ghost Rider! The two trucks slammed into each other! GL was shocked to see his truck shatter into pieces. Ghost Rider continued towards Green Lantern and the others. "John we need you to teleport us out of here now!" Batman said into his ear piece. "I'll handle him!" Hawk girl said. She charged towards the flaming truck, determined to stop it. "Hawk girl no!" GL yelled. It was too late, Hawk girl slammed her mace into the truck and watched it exploded into ash! Ghost Rider proceeded to run over Hawk girl and she too exploded into flaming ash! "No!" GL yelled. Suddenly GL, Batman, Night wing, Cap, and Bucky were teleported up to the watchtower. Ghost Rider stopped the truck and got out. He reverted back to his original form, Johnny Blaze. "Fury I lost them." Johnny said into his ear piece. "God dammit!" Nick Fury yelled. "They used there teleportation device again." Johnny reported. "We need to find out where there teleporting to and fast." Nick said. "What about Cap and Bucky?" Johnny asked. "Without knowing where they went I'm afraid we have no way of helping them." Nick said.


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 4: From Bad to Worse**

Nick Fury stood in the new Shield base which was no located in the Hall of Justice. It took Shield two long weeks to take this place from this so called "Justice League." Nick was standing at a large window, looking out at the destroyed landscape. "Sir I've got something here for you." Agent Hill said. Nick turned to see Agent Maria Hill standing behind him. "What is it?" Nick asked sternly. "We've located a source of extreme energy inside a place call Arkham Asylum in Gotham City." Agent Hill said. "Do we know what it is yet?" Nick asked. "We aren't sure but we think it might be one of their teleportation devices." Agent Hill said. "I don't think I'm willing to move my men into enemy territory on a hunch." Nick said. "Sir with all due respect this is the chance we've been waiting for. If this is a teleporter we could use it to get to their main base, get our people back, and end this war." Agent Hill said. Fury stood there for a moment, mulling over the idea. "Alright Agent Hill, I'll send in a small task force to see what this energy source is. But know this, if anything goes wrong it's on you." Nick said. He then walked away, Leaving Agent Hill alone.

Many heroes on both sides had lost their lives over the few months since the war had started. The number of super humans in the war was very little now. Nick Fury was trying his best to keep his more powerful heroes in reserve. "Task force alpha report to the briefing room immediately." The announcer said over the intercom. Hawkeye, The Black Widow, War Machine, and Ant-Man make their way to the briefing room. "What do you think Fury's having us do now?" Ant-Man asked. "Probably another recon mission." Hawkeye said. Hawkeye and Ant-Man enter the room to see Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, and War Machine, James Rhodes, where already there waiting for them. "So what's Fury got us doing now?" Hawkeye asked Natasha. She hold a mission folder that Fury had given to her. She scanned through it and explained to the team what their mission was. "We're going behind enemy lines to analyze an unknown source of energy in an insane asylum." Natasha said. "Perfect, just how I wanted to spend my day." Hawkeye said. The team got suited up and armed themselves with their personal weapons. "Scott you sure you don't want a gun?" Hawkeye asked Ant-Man. "All I need is my suit." Scott said as he put on his helmet. The team met by a Quinn jet parked outside the Hall of Justice. Tony Stark stood by the jet waiting for them. "Hey Stark if you're coming with you might want to put on one of your other suits." Hawkeye said. "Sorry Barton but I'm not here to fight with you. Fury just wanted me to show you the new features I installed in this jet." Tony said. "It's got retroreflector panels for cloaking, repulser cannons, and a shield generator." Stark said. "Thanks Tony." Rhodes said. "No problem, and good luck. Oh, and try not to trash it." Tony said as he walked back towards the Hall of Justice. The team entered the Quinn Jet. Natasha entered the piolets seat and Hawkeye sat in the copilot's seat. The jet lifted off the ground and shot off towards the asylum. "We're heading towards enemy lines, might want to activate the retroreflectors now Clint." Natasha said. Hawkeye pressed a button on the control consul in front of him and the Jet became completely invisible. A few minutes later and the jet crossed into enemy territory. "We're coming up on the asylum, everyone get ready." Hawkeye said. Natasha landed the Quinn Jet a block away from the asylum. She found a good landing spot in an abandon parking lot within Gotham City. The team exited the jet and observed their surroundings, the city was dead. "Let's get to the asylum before we're spotted. War Machine said. They made their way through the abandoned city. Finally they reached the asylum. They watched from a distance as armed guards patrolled the grounds of the building. "What now?" Ant-Man asked. "Now you sneak in, find the energy source, and tell us what it is." Natasha said. "What about you guys?" Scott asked. "We'll be out here providing cover incase anything goes wrong." Hawkeye said. "Well thanks for being team players." Scott said sarcastically. "Just go." Natasha said sternly. Ant-Man closed his helmets visor and clicked a button on his glove. Ant-Man suddenly shrunk down to the size of an ant. He used his sensors to summon a flying ant. In a few minutes a flying ant came and landed at his feet. "Let's do this buddy." Ant-Man said as he mounted the ant. They then took off towards the asylum. Ant-Man flew right by the guards and right into a crack in the asylum wall. He dismounted the flying ant and crawled through the crack. Scott now found himself inside a hallway. "Alright I'm in, where is this energy source coming from?" Scott said into his ear piece. "It appears to be in the basement of the building." Natasha responded. Ant-Man jumped to the ground and became his normal size. He snuck through the building, avoiding guards everywhere he went. Finally he found the entrance to the basement. Scott tried to open the door but found it locked. "Of course." He said. Scott then shrunk down and slid under the door. He then resized on the other side of the door. Ant-Man walked down a flight of stairs until he reached a large room with some sort of containment device in the middle. The room was very cold and there was mist coming from the device. "I found the device." Scott said as he approached it. "What does it look like?" Natasha asked. "I think it's some sort of cryogenic pod." Scott said. "Stop!" Someone yelled. Scott turned around to see the meta-human known as Cyborg aiming his energy cannon at him. Scott recognized him from Fury's most wanted list, which contained every meta-human from this dimension. "If you move I shoot." Cyborg threatened. "Alright I won't move then." Scott said. He then clicked the button on his glove and shrunk! Cyborg fired his cannon but missed as Ant-Man shrunk down to the size of an ant again. The energy beam shot passed Scott and hit the container! An alarm went off as the container began to spark. "Oh no." Cyborg said. Suddenly the container opened and revealed a large beast that looked like it was created for pure evil. "Cyborg to Batman, Doomsday is awake! Repeat, Doomsday is awake!" Cyborg said into his com link. Scott resized and said "What the hell is that thing?" "That is the end of the world." Cyborg said. Suddenly Doomsday's eyes opened. He stepped out of the container and looked at the two super humans that stood before him. "You…. You imprisoned me! You and the Justice League put me in that box! I will destroy all of you!" Doomsday shouted. Energy began to form around Doomsday. "We need to leave now!" Cyborg said. "What's he doing?" Ant-Man asked. "Going nuclear!" Cyborg said. Suddenly Doomsday released the energy! The asylum exploded into smithereens as the energy was released! "Scott!" Natasha yelled. No one survived the blast, except for Doomsday. The beast jumped from the large crater in the ground and landed in the bay. "Where's it going?" Hawkeye asked. "I don't know." Natasha said as she gazed out at the destruction the monster left behind. "But if we don't stop it, it will destroy everything." Natasha said.

 **Chapter 5: The Escape**

Captain America sat in a prison cell with bars made out of pure energy. He had been looking over the cell, trying to find a weak spot but there was none. Bucky sat in a cell across from his. He was sitting in the corner of his cell, waiting for a chance to break free. Suddenly the doors to the room slid open and a woman with blonde hair walked in. "Alright boys its interrogation time." Black Canary said. "It's no use lady, neither of us are going to talk." Bucky said. "We'll see about that." Black Canary said with a grin. "Let's start with you shall we." She said, turning towards Cap. She pulled a chair over in front of the cell and sat in it. "Where do you come from and why are you here?" Black Canary asked. "I'm from Brooklyn and you?" Cap asked. "I ask the questions here, why are you here?" She asked. "It doesn't matter why any of us are here ma'am. What matters is we are at war now, and only one side can win." Cap said as he stepped up to the energy bars. Canary smiled and then screamed at Cap! Her cry was so loud and ear piercing that Cap fell on to the ground. He tried to cover his ears but it was no use. Finally she stopped and looked at Cap laying on the floor of his cell. "What the hell was that?!" Bucky yelled. "I call it the Canary cry." Black Canary said as she got up and turned towards Bucky. "And if you don't want to hear it again I suggest you answer my question, why are you here?!" She said sternly. Suddenly Bucky reached through the energy bars with his metal arm and grabbed Black Canary's throat! The energy bars had no effect on Bucky's metal arm. Black Canary was about to scream again but Bucky pulled her into the bars before she could! The energy bars shocked Black Canary and caused her to fall unconscious. Bucky let go of her and she fell to the floor. Bucky then reached into her pocket with his metal arm and found a keycard. He took it and used it on the scanner outside of his cell. Once the card was scanned the bars disappeared. Bucky exited his cell and proceeded to let Cap out of his. Bucky helped Cap off the ground and said "She really did a number on you." "I'll be fine." Cap said as he regained his strength. "Let's find our way out of this place." Cap said. They both exited the room and began to search for a way to escape.

Meanwhile… Superman stood on the bridge of the watchtower. He was looking out into space when John Jones approached him. "Superman we've had a security breach at Arkham." John said. "What?! Is it still there?" Superman asked, referring to Doomsday. "I'm afraid it escaped." John said. Superman slammed his fist down on a console and it put a huge dent in it. "How did this happen?" Superman asked. It appears Shield sent in a task force to break him out." John said. "They wanted the power he had within him." Superman said enraged. "We don't know that for sure." John said. "Why else would they break him out!?" Superman yelled. He stood for a moment and the asked "How many casualties?" "40, including Cyborg." John said. Superman clenched his fists. "Where is Doomsday heading. "We've tracked his movements, it appears he's heading towards the fortress of solitude. He wants you Clark." John said. "Then that's what he'll get. I'll take care of him, you gather every member of the league and get them ready for an assault on Shield." Superman said. With that he left the bridge.

Cap and Bucky were making their way towards the hanger bay. "I think its right up ahead." Bucky said. Suddenly a door opened on one side of the corridor they were in. Bucky and Cap hid around a corner. "Make sure those weapons are locked up nice and tight, I don't want anyone getting their hands on them." Green Lantern commanded as he left the room. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Flash said as he began to lock up Cap's shield and Bucky's guns. Cap and Bucky snuck into the room, being careful not to alert the Flash. Bucky then hit flash on the head with his metal arm! Flash fell to the ground, unconscious. Cap grabbed his shield and Bucky grabbed his pistols. They then left the room and made their way towards the hanger bay. They finally found the hanger bay. Two ships were sitting in the bay. "You think you can fly one of those?" Cap asked. "Only one way to find out." Bucky said.

Superman walked down the hall towards the hanger bay. He was moving quickly, determined to get to the Fortress of Solitude before Doomsday. He entered the hanger bay and was surprised to see the prisoners making their way towards one of the Javelins! "Hey!" Superman yelled. Cap and Bucky stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Superman. Clark shot at them at top speed. In seconds he was blocking their path to the Javelin. "I don't have time to deal with you two! Return to your cells right now or else." Superman threatened. "That isn't going to happen." Cap said. He threw his shield at Superman and watched as it bounced off him, doing no damage at all. The shield returned to Cap's hand. Superman flew at Cap and punched his shield as hard as he could! A shock wave of vibrations threw Superman, Cap, and Bucky across the hanger bay! Bucky got up and helped Cap towards the Javelin. Superman emerged from a pile of boxes he had crashed into. Suddenly Superman felt weak. He looked at the boxes and realized they were the ones the league had taken from Lexcorp at the beginning of the war. "That means." Superman said. He looked and saw one of the boxes had broken open and revealed what was inside, Kryptonite. Superman fell to the ground, feeling very weak. Cap noticed this as Bucky was helping him onto the Javelin. "Get the ship started Bucky, I have to grab something." Cap said. "But Steve..." Bucky said. "Just go!" Cap interrupted. Bucky got on the ship and sat in the piolets seat. Cap made his way over to the weakened god. Superman looked up at Cap as he walked past him. Cap found the source of Superman's sudden weakness. He picked up the green crystal and began to walk back to the Javelin. "It won't help you." Superman said. "It only affects me, the others will take the Kryptonite back and then you will regret ever coming to our world!" Superman said. Cap ignored Superman and entered the Javelin. Bucky figured out how to start it up. The Javelin lifted up off the ground and shot out of the hanger bay. Superman lay on the ground, the effects of the Kryptonite still lingering around him.


	3. Part 3

**Chapter 6 Turn of The Tides**

Underneath Wayne Manor lie the Bat cave, secret headquarters of the Batman. The league had been using the cave as a secondary base of operations after they lost the Hall of Justice. Batman stepped out of the elevator and entered the cave. Green Arrow, Dr. Fate, and Huntress were standing by the large computer in the middle of the cave. "So have you figured out how to send these invaders back to their own dimension?" Batman asked. "Not quite." Dr. Fate said. "Then why did you call me here?" Batman asked sternly. "There has been a disturbance, something is blocking me from returning them." Dr. Fate said. "We think it's another magic user." Green Arrow said. "So what's the plan now?" Batman asked. "Well if another master of magic is blocking me I'll have to go to the other dimension and force him to return the super humans to their dimension." Dr. Fate explained. "That's too risky." Batman said. "What other choice do we have?" Huntress said. "We have no idea what is on the other side of that barrier. If you go to the other dimension who knows what might happen to you." Batman said. "This is the only way to end this war." Dr. Fate said. Batman was quiet for a while before he said "I'll inform the head members of the team of your plan." Batman then got back in the elevator and exited the Bat Cave.

The Javelin went shooting through the sky with Booster Gold and Wonder Woman hot on its tail. Bucky tried to lose them but it was no use. "There closing in on us!" Cap said. "I can't shake 'em!" Bucky said. "Alright this chase has gone on long enough." Booster said. He shot a beam of gold energy from his fist and struck the Javelins engines! "We're hit!" Bucky yelled. The Javelin began to spiral towards the ground! Cap managed to break the windshield in front of him. Bucky and Cap then climbed out of the crashing ship and sky dived towards a lake below them. They both landed safely in the lake. Bucky and Cap surfaced and watched as the Javelin crashed only a few feet from the lake. They swam to shore and began to run for the tree line. Suddenly Wonder Woman and Booster Gold landed a few feet in front of them, blocking their way into the forest. "You've taken something that does not belong to you. Give it back and I promise not to kill you." Wonder Woman threatened. "Cap responded by throwing his shield at Wonder Woman! She caught it and threw it into the woods. Wonder Woman then pulled out her sword and charged Captain America! Booster Gold flew up into the air and began firing the gold energy beams at Bucky! He dodged the first two energy beams but the third one hit him directly in the chest! "Bullseye!" Booster yelled. Bucky slowly got up off the ground, clutching his injured chest. Suddenly Booster flew down and slammed his fist into Bucky's head! Bucky then fell back to the ground. "And that's why Booster Gold is the best hero in the universe." Booster said. "No one can beat you sir!" said his small hovering robot, Skeetz. "Where the hell have you been Skeetz?" Booster asked. "I had a hard time keeping up with you and Wonder Woman." Skeetz said. Suddenly Bucky got up and grabbed Skeetz! He then hit Booster in the head with Skeetz repeatedly! Bucky threw Skeetz to the ground and stomped on him! Booster watched as the life was drained from his loyal robot companion. "You monster!" Booster yelled. He then hit Bucky in the jaw with an uppercut! Bucky stumbled backwards. Booster proceeded to punch Bucky twice in the chest and once in the face! Bucky managed to block Boosters next punch and knee him in the stomach! Meanwhile, Cap was fending off Wonder Woman, who had managed to cut him five times with her sword. Wonder Woman tried to slash Cap with her sword again but he dodged it. Cap then punched Wonder Woman in the face and grabbed her sword! Cap threw her sword into the lake and said "There, now the fight is fare." Wonder Woman pulled out her lasso and whirled it around in the air. "I still have the advantage!" She yelled. She then threw the lasso at Cap! The lasso wrapped around Cap and tightened. It then began to glow brightly. "Submit!" Wonder Woman commanded. Cap suddenly felt that he had to obey her commands. He fell to his knees, submitting himself to her. Wonder Woman then turned her attention to the other prisoner. He had pinned Booster to the ground and was punching him the face with his metal arm! Boosters face was gushing blood and Bucky still wasn't stopping! "That's enough!" Wonder Woman said. Bucky got up and starred at Wonder Woman. She still held the lasso in one of her hands. "Let him go, now." Bucky said sternly. "Not until you give me what I want." Wonder Woman said. Bucky opened up one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out the glowing green crystal. "You want this? You can have it!" Bucky said. He then threw it up into the air. Wonder Woman let go of the lasso and flew up to catch the Kryptonite. As soon as she let go of the lasso Cap no longer felt the need to follow her commands. He quickly got out of the lasso and stood up. Bucky reached down and took of the gold ring that Booster was wearing. He figured this is what allowed him to shoot the energy beams from his hands. Bucky put on the ring and aimed it at Wonder Woman, who had already caught the Kryptonite. Suddenly Bucky flew up into the air and crashed right into Wonder Woman! They both fell to the ground. The Kryptonite land just before Cap's feet. He reached down and picked it up. Bucky crawled over to Wonder Woman and struggled to keep her pinned. She managed to push Bucky off her and stand to her feet. Suddenly her lasso wrapped around her! Cap held the other end of the lasso. "Get on your knees!" He commanded. Wonder Woman reluctantly fell to her knees. Cap then tied her up with the rest of the lasso. He gave Bucky the crystal and he put it back in the pouch on his belt. Cap then grabbed his shield and Wonder Woman's sword and they both ran off into the woods, leaving Wonder Woman tied up and alone.


	4. Part 4

**Chapter 7 Fate Intervenes**

A single Javelin flew through the night sky. It was heading towards the barrier. Inside the jet was Dr. Fate, Green Arrow, and Huntress. Green Arrow piloted the jet while Huntress and Fate sat in the passenger seats. "We're closing in on the barrier, I hope you're ready for this doc." Green Arrow said. "I will not pretend to be ready for whatever lies beyond that portal, but I can say for certain that whatever it might be I will destroy it." Fate said. "Alright this is it." Green Arrow said. They feet from the barrier now. "I'm having second thoughts now!" Huntress said as she clutched her seats arm rests. "Too late." Green Arrow said. The Javelin then flew straight through the barrier. On the other side the three heroes where surprised to see a ruined city. Fire and destruction was everywhere they looked. "What happened here?" Huntress asked. "My guess is the people who are invading our world did this." Green Arrow said. "Why would they do something like this?" Huntress asked. "There conquers, seeking only to use their powers to kill and destroy." Dr. Fate said. Suddenly a giant piece of rubble came flying at the Javelin! "Shit!" Green Arrow yelled. He tried to avoid the huge slab of concrete but it was no use. It crashed into the Javelin and sent it spiraling towards the ground! Dr. Fate began to recite a spell. Suddenly the jet began to slowly float to the ground. The Javelin land in the middle of an intersection. All three heroes exited the Javelin. "Nice work doc." Green Arrow said. Suddenly a giant monster landed a few feet away from where they landed. "What the hell is that?!" Huntress said, staring at the ugly beast standing before them. "That thing makes Grundy look like a super model." Green Arrow said. "You weaklings are from the other dimension right? I'm going to have fun smashing you into the ground!" Abomination said. Suddenly Fate began to rise off the ground. "You dare challenge a master of magic!" Fate said. "Yeah I dare." Abomination retorted. He then pulled a piece of the road out of the ground and threw it at Fate! Dr. Fate shot a beam of bright magic from his hands that destroyed the piece of road upon impact. Green Arrow and huntress then began to fire arrows at The Abomination. The arrows broke as they impacted Abominations skin. "Arrows, really?" Abomination mocked. Green Arrow drew an explosive arrow and said "Try this one on for size." He then fired the arrow and it exploded in Abominations face! The beast stumbled backwards. Dr. Fate then opened up a portal behind Abomination. It began to suck the beast into it! "What are you doing, stop!" Abomination yelled as he tried to get away from the portal. "The day you chose to devote your life to evil your fate was sealed! Now you will be punished!" Dr. Fate said. With that The Abomination was consumed by the portal! Dr. Fate closed the portal and descended to the ground. "We need to keep moving." Fate said. Green Arrow and Huntress followed fate towards the source of the dark magic that opened the barrier.


	5. Part 5

Chapter 8 The End in Sight

Nick Fury walked into the main hall of Shield HQ. Captain America and Bucky Barns were there being tended to by Shield doctors. "It's good to see you boys again." Nick said. "Likewise." Cap said. "So I hear you had quite an adventure, care to tell me about it." Nick said. "We know where there main base is and we found the weakness of one of the league's most powerful members, Superman." Bucky said. "That is the best damn news I've heard since the start of this war." Nick said. "Let's start with their main base, where is it?" Nick asked. "In space." Cap said. "It's a space station? Well that makes things more difficult." Nick said. "And what about Superman's weakness?" Nick asked. Bucky pulled out a green crystal from a pouch on his belt. "This crystal weakens his powers." Cap said. "Interesting, I'll have my boy's in the lab take a look at this and see if there's more we can learn from it." Nick said. Bucky handed the crystal to a Shield agent and he walked off towards the lab with it. "So what now Nick, we going to attack the space station?" Bucky asked. "No it's not the right time, also we have other things to deal with right now." Nick responded. "What other things?" Cap asked. "Well for starters one of their jets was seen entering the barrier into our world." Nick said. "Why the hell would they be going to our world?" Bucky asked. "I don't know but I've sent Omega team back through the portal to find out." Nick said.

The Quinn jet crossed through the portal and entered New York City. On board the jet was Domino, Dr. Strange, and Deadpool. "My God what did we let happen to this place?" Dr. Strange said as he saw the destruction below. "The streets must by crawling with criminals by now." Domino said as she piloted the jet. "Furry should have never ordered all of the heroes to enter the barrier, some should have stayed behind." Dr. Strange said. "Furry needed all the help he could get." Domino argued. "So did the people of New York." Dr. Strange said. Deadpool suddenly made a T with his hands and said "Time out." Everything froze around him and he began to address the readers. "Okay now that I'm here it's time for some fourth wall breaks. I'm going to use this time to address some problems I have with this fucking story. First of all it makes no God damn sense why we are even fighting these Dc assholes! No offense to the writer of this fanfiction but come on, you seriously think that someone wouldn't realize by now that we are all heroes and that we shouldn't be fighting? I mean there are mind readers on both sides, you'd think one of them would have figured out that their fighting a fellow hero. Second of all I am very disappointed that I haven't been pitted against the Green Lantern yet. Come on ShadyGotham, I got a score to settle with that CGI suited fuck. And third of all how's about not killing me off huh? I mean I know I'm invincible but it's your story and you can basically do whatever you want so if it's not too much to ask. Alright that's all I got for now, enjoy the rest of this shit, time in." Deadpool said. Suddenly everything became unfrozen and the jet continued towards the downtown area until the Justice League plane was spotted. "There it is." Dr. Strange said. "Looks like it crashed." Domino said. The Quinn jet began to descend slowly towards the crashed plane, unaware of the danger below.


	6. Part 6

**Chapter 9 Doomsday**

Robbie Reyes Pulled up to Shield HQ in his modified 1969 Dodge Charger. He parked the car in the hanger bay and got out. Robbie made his way to the meeting room where Bravo Team was scheduled to meet. Robbie entered the meeting room and saw the rest of the team waiting for him. Wolverine, Falcon, and Wasp stood in the room. "About time you got here." Wolverine said as he smoked a cigar. "Well now that you're here we can begin." Tony Stark said as he entered the room. "So what's the mission this time Stark?" Falcon asked. "We're going after the beast that escaped from Arkham Asylum." Tony said. "You got to be shitting me." Robbie said. "How the hell do you expect us to take down that thing?" he continued. "What the hell does Fury even want with it?" Falcon asked. "This isn't Fury's mission its mine. That monster possesses power that we could only dream of having. If we can take it we could finally end this war." Tony said. "How do you plan on taking its power?" Wasp asked. "I started working on this once Cap gave us the Kryptonite. It's a power drainer meant for Superman." Tony explained. "Then why not use it on him?" Wolverine asked. "Because he's not as strong as the monster. I gathered some information from the ruins of the asylum. They had thousands of files of data addressing the beast. Apparently they called it Doomsday. It's from the same place as Superman and it shares his weakness to Kryptonite." Tony said. "So you just want to find Doomsday, steal his power, and use it to end this war. That's easier said than done." Falcon said. "I'm in." Wasp said. "Hold on you haven't even consider the consequences." Robbie said. "I don't care. That thing killed Scott and now I'm going to kill it!" Wasp said. "Well that's one of you. I won't force any of you to go but I would really appreciate the help." Tony said. "What the hell I've got nothing better to do, besides I'm tired this war anyway." Wolverine said. "Fine I'll go, but only to watch your back." Robbie said to Wasp. Tony looked at Falcon and said "And you?" "I'm sorry Tony I can't go along with this, especially if Fury doesn't know." Falcon said. He then left the room. "All right Bravo Team get ready and meet by Quin jet 17 in ten minutes." Tony said. They then all left the room and got ready for the mission.

Dr. Fate, Green Arrow, and Huntress entered the lobby of Stark Tower. "You sure this is where the dark magic is coming from?" Huntress asked. "Positive. I can feel it emanating from the top floor of the building." Fate said. They all walked through the lobby towards the elevators. All three of them got in an elevator and went up to the top floor of the tower. When the doors opened they found themselves in a luxury penthouse. Green Arrow ready his bow and exited the elevator. Huntress and Fate followed behind him. "I don't see anyone." Green Arrow said. "No, but I do!" Fate said. He then shot a beam of light from his hand at an invisible enemy! The invisible man screamed and fell to the floor as the beam hit him in the chest. He then suddenly became visible. "Not many people can see past my cloaking spell, you must be a master of magic." Loki said as he got up. "Surrender sorcerer or face my wrath!" Dr. Fate commanded. "Sorry but I'm not the surrendering type." Loki said with an evil grin. He then shot a beam of energy from his scepter! Dr. Fate dodged the attack and retaliated with a spell. He recited the incantation and suddenly the floor beneath Loki became liquid! Loki sunk into the floor up to his chest. The floor then became solid again and Loki was trapped. "This won't hold me for long!" Loki shouted as he struggled to break free. "It will hold you for long enough." Fate said. He said another spell and suddenly Loki's scepter was in his hands. "This scepter contains very strong magic within it." Fate said. "If I can tap into it I may have enough power to close the barrier." He continued. "Well then what are you waiting for?" Huntress asked. "It will take some time, there is a spell protecting the scepter. We must return to our dimension where I can work on breaking the spell in peace." Fate said. "You're making a grave mistake." Loki said. "You're the one who made the mistake coming to our dimension." Green Arrow said. Loki laughed and said "That was the part of the plan." "Well it looks like your plan failed." Huntress said. "Don't you know? Looks can be deceiving." Loki said. Suddenly a portal opened up behind them. Green Arrow drew his bow and Huntress aimed her crossbow at the portal. Suddenly a big purple being emerged from the portal. The portal then closed behind the monster. "You should have stayed in your own dimension." Thanos said. Green Arrow and Huntress both began to fire arrows at Thanos. The arrows did no damage what so ever to the tyrant. "You two are worthless to me." Thanos said. He used the time stone in the infinity gauntlet and aged Green Arrow and Huntress to the point of their death! Dr. Fate watched in horror as Green Arrow and Huntress began to rapidly age until they were withered corpses. "You on the other hand are very valuable to me." Thanos said to Fate. Dr. Fate realized the amount of power the being before him possessed. He knew he couldn't take him on by himself. Fate suddenly began to recite one of his many spells. Before Thanos could react Dr. Fate vanished. "Aren't you going after him?" Loki said as he broke free from Fate's trap. "His magic can't teleport him through the barrier. He'll have to make his way towards it on foot. I have agents all over the city looking for him as we speak." Thanos said. "And you think they can compete with a master of magic?" Loki said. "Don't worry Loki the helmet will be yours as promised. Then you can lead my troops into battle and have the second dimension for yourself." Thanos said.

The quin jet landed a few feet in front of the Fortress of Solitude. "This is the place?" Wasp asked as she landed the jet. "Yep, this is Doomsday's last known location." Tony said. He was suited up in the Mk 46 armor. Tony put on the helmet and was greeted by Jocasta. "Sir there is a 99.9% chance this mission fails." She said. "Thanks for the pep talk Jocasta." Tony said. The ramp came down and Iron Man, Wolverine, Wasp, and Ghost Rider exited the jet. They slowly approached the fortress. "Wasp you got the power drainer right?" Tony asked. She held up a cylindrical tube with a handle on top and kryptonite needles on the bottom. "Alright then let's do this." Tony said. Suddenly Superman came crashing out of the fortress! He smashed into the ground and didn't get up. "Looks like we're a little late." Wolverine said. The beast then crashed through the ice wall and stood a few feet from where Superman landed. Doomsday stared down at the defeated god. He then noticed Iron Man and his team. "More heroes for me to destroy." Doomsday said with a grin. Wolverine drew his claws and Robbie changed into the rider. Doomsday began to charge the heroes. "Wasp you and I are on distraction! Give wolverine the drainer!" Iron Man commanded. Wasp threw Wolverine the drainer and he caught it. Iron Man and Wasp then flew up into the air above Doomsday. Tony then began to fire his repulser beams at Doomsday. Wasp also began to fire her stingers at the monster. Doomsday focused his attention on them. Beams of pure energy shot from his eyes towards Tony and Wasp. Suddenly Wolverine lunged at Doomsday! The beast was too quick, though, and swatted Wolverine away with his hand. Iron Man then shot a tank missile at Doomsday. The missile exploded as it connected with Doomsday! Unfortunately for Iron Man, the missile did no damage to Doomsday. Robbie was about to whip his chain at the beast when it shot its heat vision at him! Robbie was blow backwards by the rays of heat. Wasp dived down at Doomsday, firing her singers at Doomsday's face! Doomsday reached up and grabbed Wasp right out of the air! "You are weak human! Now you will die." Doomsday said. Suddenly Wasp shrunk down and escaped Doomsday's grasp. Suddenly Wolverine jumped on to Doomsday's back and stuck the drainer into his neck! Doomsday screamed in pain as the device began to suck away his power. Without warning the drainers alarm began to go off. "What the hell is it doing?" Wolverine asked. "Oh no, he's got too much power. The device is overloading! We need to leave now!" Tony shouted. Wasp flew over to Robbie, who had changed back to normal. She reverted to her normal size and helped Robbie up off the ground. Both Robbie and Wasp entered the jet. Wolverine and Tony were right behind them when suddenly Doomsday Grabbed Tony! "Stark!" Wolverine yelled. "Just go! I've got this!" Tony said. "We're not leaving you!" Wolverine said. "There's no time, just go!" Tony commanded. Wolverine new he was right and began to run for the jet. He jumped on the jet and yelled "Go!" The Quinn Jet hovered off the ground and then took off into the sky. "All right ugly if this is my last dance then let's make it a good one!" Iron Man said. Tony then blasted Doomsday with his chest repulser! Doomsday released his grip on Tony and screamed in pain! Tony tried to fly away as fast as he could but it was too late. The power drainer exploded! The explosion was thousands of miles long and could be seen from space. The Quinn Jet just barely made it out of the blast radius. "Poor bastard." Wolverine said. Everyone remained silent for the rest of the flight as they mourned their fallen ally.


	7. Part 7

**Chapter 10 Peace or War**

Superman woke up in the Watchtowers medical bay. John Jones stood by one of the monitors by his bed. "Good you're awake." John said. "What the hell happened?" Superman asked. "Doomsday gave you quite a beating, you're lucky to be alive." John said. "Where is he now?" Superman asked. "Dead. A Shield team attempted to steal his power. They were unaware of how much power he contained." John explained. "Were there any casualties?" Superman asked. "Other than Doomsday there was only one, Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man." John said. Superman sighed and slowly sat up. "This has gone on for too long now. I think it's time we stop fighting and try to make peace with our enemy." Superman said. "That may not be a wise idea. We've seen the power of Shield and their agents. I believe that there is no chance for peace at this point." John said. "We have to at least try John. This war is going nowhere. Every time we think we're ahead they hit us with something else. Too many lives have been lost, it's time to end this." Superman said.

"What the hell were you all thinking!?" Nick Fury yelled. Bravo team stood before him in the main hall of Shield HQ. "It was Starks idea and we weren't going to let him go in alone." Wasp said. "Don't give me that bullshit! You didn't care about Stark! All you wanted was revenge on that beast!" Fury said. "Hey you want to take it easy on her." Robbie said. "Take it easy!? Because of you we've lost another one of our own!" Fury said. "That's enough!" Captain America yelled. He walked up behind bravo team and stood in front of Fury. "Stop acting like you gave a shit about Tony Fury. We all know that the only reason you care that he's dead is because now you have one less soldier to fight in your war!" Cap said. "It's not like that Rogers! I care about each and every one of your lives." Fury said. Suddenly Agent Hill ran into the main hall. "Sir the Justice league is trying to communicate with us." Nick Fury and the rest of the heroes walked into the communications room. "Bring them up on screen." Nick commanded. Suddenly Superman appeared on a large screen on the wall. "Greetings, you must be Director Fury." Superman said. "I am, now what is it exactly you want?" Fury asked. "What I and the rest of the league want is to end this war. So far it seems fighting has gotten us nowhere. I want to try and make peace." Superman said. "I see, and where exactly would this peace meeting take place?" Fury asked. "I have decided to leave that up to you, if you accept my offer." Superman said. "Fine, the meeting is on and it will take place at your space station." Fury said. "Very well, I hope we can come to some sort of agreement." Superman said. "As do I." Fury said. With that the transmission ended. "So I assume we're not actually going there for peace." Cap said. "Of course we are. I would love for this war to end peacefully but if things go the wrong way I want to be able to take down their HQ." Fury said. He then turned his attention towards Agent Hill. "Get shuttle ready Hill." Fury said. She nodded and exited the room. "What shuttle?" Robbie asked. "You didn't know? Shield as space shuttle on standby." Wasp said. "Is there anything else I don't know about Shield?" Robbie asked. "Yes, and it's going to stay that way." Nick said. "So where is this shuttle?" Robbie asked. "It's back in our dimension. We'll have to send a team to retrieve it and bring it here to the Hall of Justice." Fury said. "What about Dr. Strange and his team?" Cap asked. "Unfortunately we have lost contact with them." Nick said. "And why are we only know just hearing about this?" Cap said angrily. "Because I need you all focused on the mission at hand. Besides, Dr. Strange can handle himself alone. I feel sorry for the poor fool who has to go up against him and two mutant assassins." Fury said.

Domino woke up in what appeared to be a NYPD holding cell. Deadpool lay unconscious in the cell across from hers. "What the hell happened?" Domino wondered. She tried thinking back on what had happened to her. She had landed the Quinn Jet next to the crashed Justice League jet. Then something attacked them but she couldn't remember what. Suddenly Deadpool sat up straight and yelled "FUCK!" "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Domino shouted. "Where are we? What the hell happened?!" Deadpool asked as he stood up. "I have no idea." Domino answered. "Damn my head is killing me." Deadpool said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Probably because someone knocked you over the head." Domino said. "Yeah but wouldn't it have healed by now?" Deadpool said. "It would have if I hadn't blocked your healing abilities." Dr. Fate said as he entered the room. "Fate, where's Dr. Strange?!" Domino demanded. "Who the fuck is this guy?" Deadpool asked. "Dr. Fate is a master of magic. He's as powerful as Strange which is why I want to know where he is." Domino explained. "Dr. Strange is safe, for now. If you want no harm to come to him you will do as I say." Dr. Fate said. "I need to return to my dimension but something in this realm is slowly draining my magic. The only way for me to return now is to use an aircraft of some sort. This is where you come in. While you were unconscious I examined your jet. I know that it is activated by voice command. One of you two will activate the jet for me so that I can return to my dimension." Dr. Fate explained. "And if we don't you'll kill Strange I assume." Deadpool said. "Oh I'll do something much worse than kill him, trust me." Dr. Fate said. Deadpool continued to heckle Fate while Domino mulled over her options. "And what's up the prissy gold helmet?" Deadpool mocked. "Deadpool shut the fuck up!" Domino shouted. "I'll unlock the Quinn Jet for you under one condition, you let us have the homing beacon on board so that we can contact Shield HQ." Domino continued. "Very well." Fate said. He waved his hand and Domino's cell door opened. "Hey what about me?!" Deadpool shouted. "You shall remain here until I have left." Fate declared. "Ah this fucking blows!" Deadpool said as he leaned against the back wall of his cell. Domino followed fate out of the police station. Outside the Quinn Jet was parked just a few feet away. As Domino followed the doctor a noise could suddenly be heard in the distance. "What is that?" Domino asked. "I'm not sure but it can't be good." Fate said. Suddenly a man in a metallic green suit riding a jet powered glider swooped down in front of the two heroes, blocking their path to the Quinn Jet. "Well what do we have here?" The Green Goblin said. "Thanos is looking for a freak wearing a gold helmet, would you happen to be said freak?" The Goblin asked, sarcastically. "Stand back, I'll handle this." Fate said. He slowly rose up into the air. It took all his strength just to get a few feet off the ground. "What's a matter goldy? You don't look so good. Could it be because you're running low on magic perhaps?" The Goblin said. "It is true that something is draining my magic, but this will not save you from a fate worse than death!" Fate shouted. He then shout a beam of light from his hands. The Goblin easily dodged the beam and retaliated by firing a missile from his glider. Fate tried to shift his density but he had lost too much of his power. The missile hit him dead on, and he fell to the ground. Domino reached for her guns but found them gone. "Damnit Fate!" She shouted. "Step aside Domino, this does not concern you." The Goblin said as he landed his glider. "Sure it does." Domino said as she prepared for a fight. "But why? He's your enemy right? Why protect him when he's helped end many of your friends lives?" The Goblin said. Domino thought about this for a moment. "Maybe he's right." She thought. After thinking it over Domino made her decision. She looked up at The Goblin and said "Go ahead and take him." "A wise decision." The Goblin said. He picked up Fate and hoped back on his glider. Domino then watched as he flew away with the doctor. Domino then ran back into the station and broke Deadpool out of his cell. "So you just let The Green Goblin take him? Damn you are cold." Deadpool said as they exited the station. "As I recall you were the one insulting him while we were in prison!" Domino argued. "Yeah but still, your fucking cold." Deadpool said. They both entered the Quinn Jet and found Dr. Strange unconscious in one of the seats. "So what now?" Deadpool asked. "We report back to Fury and tell him what happened." Domino said. The Quinn Jet then lifted off the ground and flew towards the barrier.


End file.
